dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dromaeosaurus
Dromaeosaurus was a raptor that Dromaeosaurids are named after. It lived in North America in the Late Cretaceous, and it was thought to have incredible speed, so it was called "Swift Running Lizard", though most experts nowadays conclude that dromaeosaurs were comparatively robust and likely short distance runners. Description Dromaeosaurus was a small carnivore, about 2 m (6 ft 7 in) in length and 15 kg (33 lb) in weight. Its mouth was full of sharp teeth, and it had a sharp "sickle claw" on each foot. It lived during the Campanian stage of the Late Cretaceous, however, some fragmentary remains such as teeth which may belong to this genus have been found from the late Maastrichtian age Lance and Hell Creek Formations, dating to 66.038 million years ago. Dromaeosaurus had a relatively robust skull with a deep snout. Its teeth were rather large and it had only nine of them in the maxilla. In Dromaeosaurus albertensis, a vein at the back of the head, the vena capitis dorsalis, drains the front neck muscles through two long canals running to the posterior surface of the brain. Popular culture *It also appeared in the BBC documentary Walking With Dinosaurs, where one tried to raid a Tyrannosaurus' nest, but is scared away. A pack of them also attack a herd of ''Torosaurus'' later on, and is also seen ambushing a pair of ornithopods. It lack feathers, even though it would be covered head to toe in filamentous feathers and wings made from pennaceous feathers. Like in Jurassic Fight Club, Dromaeosaurus died out before T. rex appeared (However, it could have represented either Acheroraptor or Dakotaraptor, which lived in the same place and same time as T. rex). *A group of them appeared in When Dinosaurs Roamed America, where the pack is seen being burned alive in a New Mexico forest by a forest fire while they are too busy eating a ''Zuniceratops'' carcass. It only has filamentous feathers, when it would have wings made from pennaceous feathers. Dromaeosaurus actually appeared 20 million years later and didn't live in New Mexico (It could have been Saurornitholestes, although it may have represented a coelurosaur found in the area.) *They made their 1st video game appearance in Dinotopia: The Sunstone Odyssey. *Another group appeared in Jurassic Fight Club, hunting an Edmontosaurus, ''after killing it a ''Tyrannosaurus showed up and took the Edmontosaurus leaving the tail (even though Dromaeosaurus went extinct before T. rex showed up). It lack feathers minus the quills on the top of ths skull, even though it would be covered head to toe in filamentous feathers and wings made from pennaceous feathers (although in many scenes Dromaeosaurus is shown having small wing and tail feathers, which it had in real life, but much larger.) *A few evolved Dromaeosaurus appeared in Dinosapien. One of them is the hero of the series named Eno. His parents appeared in the final episode. *It appears in the preschool show, Dino Dan as well as Dino Dan: Trek’s Adventures & Dino Dana. It only has filamentous feathers, when it would have wings made from pennaceous feathers, although the model in the show also had pennaceous feathers that formed a tail fan, which it may of had in life, and some pennaceous feathers on the elbows, which might have represented wings. Gallery Dromaeosaurus/Gallery Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Apex predators Category:Walking with dinosaurs animals Category:Cretaceous extinctions Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:When Dinosaurs Roamed America Creatures Category:Taxa named by William Diller Matthew Category:Taxa named by Barnum Brown Category:Fossil taxa described in 1922 Category:Pack Animals Category:Polar Creatures Category:Polar dinosaurs Category:The Land Before Time Creatures Category:Raptors Category:Famous animals Category:Famous Dinosaurs Category:Feathered dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals of Red Deer River Category:Dinosaurs from Scollard Formation Category:Dinosaurs from Judith River Formation Category:Fast-running dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs from Lance Formation Category:Dinosaurs from Hell Creek Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs of Canada Category:Dinosaur Park Formation